The Fake Professor
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Arthur Bones and Scorpius Malfoy won't be expecting their First Year at Hogwarts to end up being as hectic as it was! With Missing potions ingredients and a professor who is a bit suspicious, surely a Map can solve things?
1. Chapter 1

Title **The Fake Professor / / /** Rating **T**

Summary **Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Arthur Bones and Scorpius Malfoy won't be expecting their First Year at Hogwarts to end up being as hectic as it was! With Missing potions ingredients and a professor who is a bit suspicious, surely a Map can solve things?**

Pairings **Harry/Ginny/Susan, Ron/Hermione, Luna/Rolf, Molly/Arthur, George/Angelina, Neville/Hannah, Terry/Daphne, Dudley/Cho, Petunia/Vernon**

Warnings **Contains mild swearing in this chapter**

A/N _Disregards the Confessions Storyline. An alternative next generation First Year story._

-The Fake Professor-

 **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

 **13** **th** **August 2017**

It was mid-August, the sun was shining, birds were tweeting and the Square was busy with children running around, playing, having fun. But for one child, sitting in the window of his bedroom, he was worried about waiting, worried about the stress that his brother had set upon him.

It had been a month since Albus Severus Potter, the middle child of Harry Potter and his ex-wife, Ginny Weasley, had seen his brother, James Sirius Potter, and his half-sister, Amelia Hannah Bones, arrive back home from Hogwarts. Albus noticed that during their time at Hogwarts, James and Amelia had both changed a lot.

James Potter, the eldest child of Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny Weasley, was no longer the quiet little boy that had previously kept himself to himself, but after two years of being a Gryffindor at Hogwarts and several visits to the entertainment store that his father owned alongside his Uncle, George Weasley, called Weasley Wizard Wheezes, he was now a more mischievous man. This was compounded since two of the people he was named after, James Potter and Sirius Black, were part of the infamous group called the Marauders.

The Marauders were a group comprised of his grandfather, James Potter, his father's godfather, Sirius Black, former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin, who was the father of Teddy Lupin, and the traitorous Peter Pettigrew. Together they were credited with creating a reign of mischief and mayhem that wasn't even countered by the Weasley Twins.

James Sirius, however, managed to equal his namesake's detention record, and even managed to steal the Marauders Map and the True Cloak of Invisibility from under the eyes of the Head of the Auror Department, although not knowing that the first map was a prototype, and that his father had the Marauders (Flower Upgrade) Map, which even had the Room of Requirement.

His half-sister, Amelia, who was the daughter of Harry and his consort Susan Bones, spent the last five years as a student in Hufflepuff house, following the footsteps of her maternal roots. One of the things she was well known in Hogwarts for was the cleverness she had, courtesy of her paternal grandmother, Lily Potter with the senses of loyalty, friendship and fair play, previously shown by her maternal great-aunt, who she shared her first name with.

Most of her time at home was spent either in the family library, or talking to the portraits of her grandparent's, James & Lily Potter and Henry & Lucy Bones

Being one of 3 sons of the Chosen One was stressful enough, having strange wizards approach the family just to talk to his father added to the stress, but most of all, he feared being put into Slytherin house, one fear that his brother played on.

The Potters visited Diagon Alley the previous day to get the supplies for Albus to start the first year of his life at Hogwarts, but something was missing. Something that needed to be resolved.

"You alright Albus?" Harry asked, walking into his bedroom. Harry had just got back home from working at the Ministry of Magic as the Head Auror. "Your mother said that you were tense at dinner"

"I'm alright, it's just that James has been playing tricks on me again and is winding me up about being put in Slytherin house. I keep telling him not to wind me up, but he ignores me."

"I will have words that brother of yours in a bit, especially after his performance at Hogwarts last year." Harry said, hugging his son. "Just remember that you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, one of which was a really brave Slytherin."

"Really? Who was that?" Albus asked, feeling the warmth off Harry.

"Professor Severus Snape was a Slytherin. He was Headmaster when Voldemort was in power in the Ministry." Harry said, considering his son's emerald eyes. "I've never told any of you kids this, but Professor Snape loved one person, who when they died, he vowed he would protect her son."

"Who was that person Father?" Albus asked, looking at his father's sad face.

"Professor Snape…he loved your grandmother Lily Evans. He told Voldemort that he wanted her spared, but he wanted your grandfather James and me not to be. Voldemort, however, killed your grandfather and grandmother, who, because of her love for me, made the curse backfire."

"So, Grandmother Lily died to protect you?"

"She did. Anyway, I will admit, when I started at Hogwarts, I found out that the Sorting Hat, when I told it that I didn't want to go into Slytherin, took that into account. Now don't be scared if you do get put into Slytherin, they will have gained a really brave person."

"Thanks Father" Albus said to Harry, happy that some of his fears had been resolved.

 **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

 **1st September 2017**

The rest of August flew, faster than any of the Potters expected. Eventually the wind blew into September 1st and it was time to go to Kings Cross. Everything was quiet at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, all until a firework went off.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Ginny shouted, annoyed with his constant pranks. Her red hair stood out a mile away, meaning that most people could see her from a distance "I am going to have a word with your uncle Ronald about sending you goodies from that joke shop!"

"But mother, it wasn't me, it was Teddy!" James said to his mother, lying to save face, "He sent them me!"

"You know as well as me that it was your Uncle Ronald. I swear that when I see him at Kings Cross I will give him a Bat Bogey Hex that will make him wish that he had never sent those Fireworks!" Ginny replied, knowing that James had lied, the tell-tale signs he had displayed quite easily.

It took ages but after that argument the Potter family got their trunks, pets and cloaks and stood outside. When they got to the bottom of the steps into Grimmauld Place, Harry put out his right arm. A few seconds later the strangest sight for Lily and Albus speeded around the corner and screeched to a halt. The conductor came to the door, a face Harry and Ginny recognised

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, transport for the witch or wizard. I'm-"

"Dean Thomas, my ex!" Ginny interrupted, a scowl forming on her face at the memories that she wanted to forget. "I did not expect to see you on here!"

"Hello Dean," Harry said to his friend, Gryffindor and fellow Dumbledore's Army member. "It has been what, 19 years, since the battle of Hogwarts."

"It certainly has been. Off to Kings Cross are we to send these two gentlemen off to Hogwarts?" Dean asked whilst everyone was boarding.

Harry nodded in the affirmative and Dean tapped on the driver's window. "Off we go Ern," he said to the driver. The bus pulled away from Grimmauld Place, flying through the morning rush hour traffic.

"How do the Muggles not know we are here?" Lily asked Dean, confused at not getting looked at by the pedestrians on the footpath.

"They can't see or hear us" Dean confirmed to Lily, "That's why we are virtually invisible." He turned to Harry, "Don't worry about paying for this, Harry, it is on me!"

Eventually they arrived at Kings Cross, shops leaping out of the way to allow the bus to the concourse where they alighted they ran through to Platform 9 and 10. They gave the man at the ticket barriers their tickets and headed to the correct wall. When they found it, they ran through to the wall between platform 9 ¾, Ginny and Lily first, then James on his own, and finally Albus and Harry. As they ran, Albus flinched, scared that they would hit the wall. Eventually they got through the wall and almost ran into somebody, somebody in a suit with blond hair.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" the person said, a smile forming on the edge of his lips "You almost ran over my son!"

"Calm down Draco," Astoria Malfoy said, "You promised to get along with Harry, didn't you? Especially as he assisted in stopping your father going to prison."

"Astoria my dear, I know, but still I didn't want to encourage him!" Draco replied, "He is intolerable at the best of times, even though, I must admit, he is good looking."

"That's very funny Draco, and I guess this is young Scorpius I assume?" Harry asked, gesturing towards the young man who was the spitting image of his father.

Suddenly they heard a toot from the whistle of the train, signalling that it was only a few minutes until departure. "Looks like you better get on board," both Harry and Draco told their sons at the same time. The two first years ran to the train door and boarded

They got on the train, finding a window that they could wave out of. It was time to depart. The train pulled out of Platform 9 3/4 almost snakelike, huffing and puffing, slowly but surely, leaving the army of waving parents on the platform. But for Albus Potter, his school life was about to begin.

-The Fake Professor-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 02 –_ _We get on board the Hogwarts Express…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **066 / / /** **Publish Date 05** **/03/2017**


	2. Chapter 2

Title **The Fake Professor / / /** Rating **T**

Warnings **Contains mild swearing in this chapter**

-The Fake Professor-

 _Previously on The Fake Professor…_

" _Watch where you're going Potter!" the person said, a smile forming on the edge of his lips "You almost ran over my son!"_

" _Calm down Draco," Astoria Malfoy said, "You promised to get along with Harry, didn't you? Especially as he assisted in stopping your father going to prison."_

" _Astoria my dear, I know, but still I didn't want to encourage him!" Draco replied, "He is intolerable at the best of times, even though, I must admit, he is good looking."_

" _That's very funny Draco, and I guess this is young Scorpius I assume?" Harry asked, gesturing towards the young man who was the spitting image of his father._

 _Suddenly they heard a toot from the whistle of the train, signalling that it was only a few minutes until departure. "Looks like you better get on board," both Harry and Draco told their sons at the same time. The two first years ran to the train door and boarded_

 _They got on the train, finding a window that they could wave out of. It was time to depart. The train pulled out of Platform 9 3/4 almost snakelike, huffing and puffing, slowly but surely, leaving the army of waving parents on the platform. But for Albus Potter, his school life was about to begin._

 **On-board the Hogwarts Express**

 **1** **st** **September 2017**

Albus walked past a legion of busy compartments until he found one with his favourite cousin, Rose Weasley sitting with his half-brother, Arthur Bones, and the son of his father's enemy come colleague, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Mind if I join you Arthur, Rose?" Albus asked, looking out of the window. "I noticed Uncle Ron doesn't like Mr Malfoy or Scorpius very much, does he?" Albus turned to Scorpius, holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Albus Potter. You've met my cousin, Rose Weasley, and my half-brother, Arthur Bones."

"He doesn't," Rose told Albus, "But there again Father and Mr Malfoy didn't see eye to eye. Mother however forgave him."

"Hello Albus. I kind of guessed Rose was related to you. And how come you're related to the Bones scion?" Scorpius asked. "As you obviously guessed, I'll be the scion to the Malfoy name, if father dies before grandfather does. And I presume you're the scion to the Potter name."

"No, my brother James will become Lord Potter upon my father's passing, with your cousin, my Godbrother, Teddy Lupin becoming Lord Black." Albus responded."

"Anyway, has anyone noticed the way father acted around Mr Malfoy?" Arthur asked

"The way I see it is why should we judge people our age based on our parent's prejudices?" Scorpius said, stroking his blonde hair

"I agree!" came the reply from Albus. "We need to promote inter-house friendships, just like what happened eventually in Aunt Hermione's final year."

The door of the compartment opened, to find his brother, James, in the doorway

"Watch out younger brother," James Potter said to Albus, "You are going to be a snake and you know it!"

"Don't push me as Mother has shown me something which you won't believe" Albus warned his brother.

"You're just a good for nothing snake head," James taunted, knowing that magic wasn't banned on the train. "You won't be a Gryffindor anyway!"

" _Sternumenta Vespertiliones_ " Albus said, his wand having been pulled out of his pocket, making his brother realise that he meant business. Everyone pointed at James and laughed. "You deserved that." he told James, laughing.

"Rose, can you lift this off me?" James said to Rose, bats coming out of his nose at high speed. "I'm off to see cousin Fred to see what he has liberated from his Father's shop and I don't want to have a Bat Bogey Hex as lethal as Mothers annoying me!"

Rose said the counter-curse, stopping the Bat Bogey Hex. "Now get lost" she said to James, clapping the shoulder of Albus.

Scorpius turned to Albus and said, "Anyway, before we were interrupted by _Bat-Face_ , my Father, and all his ancestors, was in Slytherin, I would love to be the one that was different, as in getting housed in Gryffindor."

"For me, being the 18th generation Weasley, Gryffindor is a dead cert!" Rose said to Scorpius and Albus, "I think Mother should have been a Ravenclaw because of her brains, but she was a Gryffindor too. Where do you think you'll go Albus?" she asked her cousin, unaware of James taunting him all the time. But Albus didn't respond as he was thinking. Thinking of what his brother said.

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **14** **th** **July 2017**_

James was stood in Albus' bedroom doorway at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, laughing at his brother and how he had adorned his bedroom with posters of the Chudley Cannons.

"Snake head" James said to Albus, laughing at his brother, "When you get sorted, you'll be sent to Slytherin, no passing go, no collecting 200 Galleons. You're not brave enough to go in Gryffindor!"

"But...but...but I am brave!" Albus stammered, shaking at what his brother said, "I'm as brave as Father! You wouldn't be saying it to Lily but you do to me! What is your problem with me?"

"Look here," James told his brother, "You're just a little squirt who will end up in Slytherin, just like all the bad eggs do. You're just like that waste of space of a teacher that you were named after"

"Severus Snape was a brave man who protected Father" Albus said, "Didn't you read a book at school? He spied on Voldemort to protect Father and his friends. He stopped the Death Eaters hurting Mother too much.

"Severus Snape was a good for nothing waste of space who worked for Voldemort," James told his brother, leaving the room, laughing his head off, leaving Albus crying in his pillows. It wasn't fair.

 **Platform 9 ¾ at London Kings Cross Station, London, England**

 **1** **st** **September 2017**

Harry turned around, having waved his children off for a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He walked over to Draco Malfoy and shook his hand.

"Looks like you won the bet Malfoy." Harry said, smiling. He handed Draco a folder full of parchment. "Our Lily is mad for your Scorpius. Maybe you would be willing to negotiate a betrothal contract between the two of them?"

"I think that is a fair plan, especially as it would benefit the Malfoy family, as it is well known that Potter offspring are well. I will need to talk to Astoria as she will skin me alive if I did something like that without anyone knowing apart from us." Draco said, reading the proposed contract, frowning as he read it. "Plus, that Bride Price is appalling. Let me have a think about it, speaking to my Head of Accounts at Gringotts and I shall get back to you."

"I have already had my Head of Accounts look over it and it is iron clad, no loopholes for either of us to use to claim breach of contract." Harry said, smiling at his former enemy-cum-political opponent. "It is completely up to you.

"Fine Potter, I shall get my Head of Accounts to look over it, discuss it with Astoria and I shall let you know." Draco said, shaking his hand. "Are you all set for the meeting later? I believe it's your turn to be bad guy at it."

"Yeah, I am. I love our games at the Council meetings." Harry said, trying hard not to laugh. "All these political games we play are winding Granger and Percy up something chronic."

Suddenly an owl swooped down to Harry, who grabbed the letter attached to it. He looked at the letter and then frowned. "Is everything alright Potter?" Draco asked, confused at Harrys facial expressions. "What's wrong?"

"I need to head to the Ministry. This surely has got to be someone's idea of a sick joke." Harry growled. Harry left the platform, leaving Ginny, Susan and Lily to make their way back to Grimmauld Place.

 **On-board the Hogwarts Express**

 **1** **st** **September 2017**

"You ok Al?" Scorpius asked Albus, "You looked distant"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking really about things. I really want to be in Gryffindor but my brother thinks I am going to be in Slytherin, just like one of my namesakes," Albus said. "But Father told me something that I didn't know before about the Sorting Hat."

"Either way, we will still be friends Al," Scorpius reassured him, "You would make a great wizard either way."

"Thanks Scorp" Albus said to him, "You are full of sense." He turned to Rose, "I wonder what we will learn this year?"

"Levitation I think," Rose replied, "Plus I think we will learn to fly, even though you will ace that! I wonder when the trolley will come?"

"You think like Uncle Ron" Albus said, "With your stomach!"

"Ha ha," Rose said, rubbing her stomach, "Father didn't get home until late last night as he was busy working with Uncle George on something for the shop."

"I wonder if that was what James was referring to when he said he was off to see what Fred had liberated from the shop," Scorpius said, remembering what was said earlier

After what felt like ages the trolley came along the train, with Rose and Scorpius just buying Chocolate Frogs and Albus buying some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans to go with his chocolate frogs.

Eventually the train pulled into Hogsmeade, when a sudden bang came from the engine. Everyone rushed to the platform to see what had happened.

"JAMES POTTER! FRED WEASLEY! GET HERE NOW!" The Head Boy shouted to them.

"One of the 3 W's exploding coal blocks," James said to Albus, Rose and Scorpius, "That's what Uncle Ron and Uncle George were working on!"

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years follow me" came Hagrid's booming voice over the sea of Hogwarts student's. He saw Albus and waved him over.

"Yer dad said you wer' worried." Hagrid said to Albus, ushering him, Rose and Scorpius into the front boat with him, "Yer brother playin' yer up again?"

"Yeah, but Mother and Father sorted him out," Albus replied to the half giant. "He's a good man, Harry is." Hagrid said, "He taught Defence Against the Dark Arts here years ago and he helped me wi' t' school. Yer shoul' be proud o' him."

"I am, I am," the reply came. The boats pushed off from the station to make their way across the lake. The new school year was about to start.

-The Fake Professor-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 03 - A Visit to the Minister's office and people are getting sorted…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **066 / / /** **Publish Date 06** **/03/2017**


	3. Chapter 3

Title **The Fake Professor / / /** Rating **T**

Warnings **Contains mild swearing in this chapter**

-The Fake Professor-

 _Previously on The Fake Professor…_

" _I have already had my Head of Accounts look over it and it is iron clad, no loopholes for either of us to use to claim breach of contract." Harry said, smiling at his former enemy-cum-political opponent. "It is completely up to you._

" _Fine Potter, I shall get my Head of Accounts to look over it, discuss it with Astoria and I shall let you know." Draco said, shaking his hand. "Are you all set for the meeting later? I believe it's your turn to be bad guy at it."_

" _Yeah, I am. I love our games at the Council meetings." Harry said, trying hard not to laugh. "All these political games we play are winding Granger and Percy up something chronic."_

 _Suddenly an owl swooped down to Harry, who grabbed the letter attached to it. He looked at the letter and then frowned. "Is everything alright Potter?" Draco asked, confused at Harrys facial expressions. "What's wrong?"_

" _I need to head to the Ministry. This surely has got to be someone's idea of a sick joke." Harry growled. Harry left the platform, leaving Ginny, Susan and Lily to make their way back to Grimmauld Place._

 **Minister's Office, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

 **1** **st** **September 2017**

Harry walked down the corridor of the Ministry of Magic, heading to the correct door, ready for his meeting. He knocked, waited a few seconds, then entered.

"Good afternoon Harry." the Minister of Magic, his brother-in-law, Percy Weasley, said, pointing to a chair by his desk "Do sit down. You needed to see me?"

"Yes Percy." Harry said, dropping the file on the desk, "I've consulted with the DMLE, but I need your authorisation, and your advice too."

"What's up Harry? You seem to be tense." Percy Weasley said, worried about his brother in law. "If it's something to do with Ginny then you're best off speaking to Dad about it."

"It's not just Ginny." Harry said, pulling out a note from the file. "It's Albus. My son is in trouble!"

Percy read the note, his face turning into a frown.

" _Potter,_

 _By the end of the school year, your youngest son will fall at our hands. You will not have a chance to stop us, as we know your next moves. Tell your son and we will kill him sooner. Tell your wife and she will be targeted._

 _We know everything._

 _The Dark Lord will be avenged_

 _The Cruciform_ "

"I need to get some help," Harry said, dropping into the seat that had been suggested to him by the Minister.

"Hermione suggested something which is not just risky but could make things worse. She suggested that I get Neville Longbottom and Ronald to help."

"But they've been out of the game for over 5 years!" Percy said, shocked at the suggestion. "I bet she wants you to reactivate them?"

"She does" Harry said, pulling some more files from the folder, "She suggested having Auror Longbottom at Hogwarts keeping an eye on Albus there, with on going inside them.".

Percy read the files and came to a decision. "Ok then Harry, you've got your approval. Just don't tell Ginny as I can't bear to see my sister targeted by these bunch of criminals! I just hope my successor in the next few weeks will see things the same way as me!"

 **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **1** **st** **September 2017**

The First years came through the Grand Entrance, having braved the winds battering the lake, to find themselves standing in front of Professor Longbottom, who was waiting there with a sheet of parchment.

"In a minute, I am going to take you through the doors into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses, but first I need to remind you that from this point forth, you represent the school in everything you do. Now let's enter to see the Sorting Hat.

After what felt an age, Arthur, Albus, Rose and Scorpius, along with the remaining First Years walked into the Great Hall in pairs following Professor Longbottom, looking at the ceiling in awe at how even though they arrived in rain, the ceiling was reflecting that.

"Why does the ceiling look like it is going to rain on us?" Arthur asked Rose, pointing up.

"It's because it is bewitched to look like that," Rose replied, "I think the founders did it, but I'm not sure why."

"I think Aunt Hermione told us the reason," Albus, who was behind them, said, "I'm sure you'd find it in one of your books Rose."

They walked through a sea of red hair on the one side of the Gryffindor table, signifying the mob of the Potter/Weasley family of various relatives, until they reached a stool with an old wizard's hat on it. The hat came alive upon the sight of the first year students and decided to sing out.

" _I've been here years,_

 _Or so I have learnt,_

 _My flaps covered many ears,_

 _But nobody I've burnt._

 _The founders, they made me,_

 _To help them to sort,_

 _Every year they let be,_

 _Whilst a poem, I thought._

 _Gryffindor took the courageous,_

 _And with bravery and might,_

 _Whilst Slytherin took outrageous,_

 _With the cunning and fight._

 _Ravenclaw took the clever ones,_

 _And made them more smart,_

 _Hufflepuff took everyone else's sons,_

 _And took them all to heart._

 _But listen to me, a silly old hat,_

 _The ickle First Years are starting to squirm,_

 _Oh, watch out for Filch's cat,_

 _As we start this whole new term!_ "

Professor Longbottom took the hat and turned to the First Years, pulling out a scroll of parchment from the pocket inside his robe. "I'm going to call your names out, one by one, and the hat will sort you into your houses. The first one up is Abbot, Minerva."

Minerva Abbot flinched upon hearing her name, but moved forward through the throng of First Years, until she reached the hat. Professor Longbottom put the Sorting Hat on her head and suddenly it shouted "Slytherin!"

Minerva Abbott ran to join her house while Professor Longbottom called for "Bones, Arthur". He didn't even need to put the Sorting Hat on his head when it shouted "Gryffindor!"

Professor Longbottom ran through the names of the First Years, until he came to Malfoy, Scorpius. He placed the Sorting Hat on Scorpius. After what felt to everyone like forever, it decided to speak. "You are like your father in some ways, but are completely different. Bravery and Courage run in your veins, hence I'm putting you in GRYFFINDOR."

"What!" Some of the Gryffindor table shouted as Scorpius went to the Gryffindor table. They did not expect a Malfoy to join them.

Professor Longbottom looked at his parchment and said, "Potter, Albus." The Gryffindor table were looking at him like a goldfish in a fishbowl, hoping, anticipating, wanting him to join their ranks.

Albus shuffled to the Sorting Hat, nervous, worried. Professor Longbottom put the Sorting Hat on his head, Albus's fingers crossed that it would take his opinion into account. "Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin" he whispered.

"Not Slytherin eh young Potter? Your father was the same as you, scared that he was going to be put there. Oh well, I may as well stick with tradition put you with your brother in Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat said, the Gryffindor table cheering at the fact that they got the second son of the Chosen One. The Potters were a bit of a celebrity family at Hogwarts so it was only fitting that Albus joined Gryffindor.

Albus ran over to his brother who gave him a hug. "I bet you were scared squirt?" James asked him, smiling at the young Gryffindor. "I know Father and Mother will be pleased to hear that you are in Gryffindor!"

Albus nodded, stuck for words ran to join the rest of the First Years, listening to the sorting going down to "Wallace, Anthony" being sorted into Slytherin. Then Professor called the final First Year, "Weasley, Rose".

Rose edged forward to the Sorting Hat, knowing the obvious result. The Sorting Hat sat atop her head and said, "I've sorted 18 generations of Weasley family members and they all have one thing in common, one thing I am going to do with you, and that is...Gryffindor!" She ran to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Albus, Scorpius and the rest of the first years.

Professor Longbottom took the stool and Sorting Hat and moved it to the Headmaster. Professor Flitwick stood up; holding onto the lectern and said "I know you're hungry so I shall say this one thing. Enjoy."

Albus looked at Rose and then at the table, noticing the amount of food on there. Rose turned to Albus and said, "Mother tried to get the house elves to unionise when she was here, saying that it was slave labour. Personally I don't care because I'm hungry!" She grabbed a chicken drumstick and a few roast potatoes and placed them on her plate to eat.

Albus turned to her and said, "You are so like Uncle Ron, eating everything you see! I am surprised that he hasn't put loads of weight. There again he must not do so as he was an Auror at one stage, just like Father."

One of the other first years nudged Albus's ribs, trying to get his attention from his cousin. "I'm Sean Sloper, my father used to be a Beater for Gryffindor, but my mom is a muggle. You must be Albus Potter and the good looking redhead next to you must be Rose Weasley."

Scorpius groaned at the part where Sean told Rose that she was good looking. He turned it into a laugh when he saw Albus looking at him, but Albus winked at him, accepting that Scorpius was more of a match than that Sloper boy.

A girl shuffled up to Albus, turning to the others, "Hey Al, Rosie. Did you enjoy your summer? I was helping in the Greenhouses a little bit!" she said, pointing to Professor Longbottom.

"Hey Alice, we went to the see the Harpies in action and went to their after match party. It's good having a mother who used to play for them!" Albus said to Alice. He turned to Scorpius and Sean, pulling out a signed photo of Ginny Potter from her Holyhead Harpies days. "Anyway Scorpius, Sean, this is Alice Longbottom. Her father is Professor Longbottom and her mother is Healer Longbottom, who works in the Hospital Wing."

"Pleased to meet you Alice," Sean said, "How do you know that Albus? It's your first year at Hogwarts and you know half the staff!"

"Half of them have been mentioned by Bat-Face" Albus said, noticing a confused Sean, "My brother James I mean."

"How come you call him Bat-Face?" Alice asked, "Surely he's not so bad?"

"It's because he tried to wind Al up," Arthur said, "And ended up with a Bat Bogey Hex for his troubles!"

"You know how to do a Bat Bogey Hex?" Sean asked, interested in Albus and his skill, "Isn't that forth year stuff?"

"Trust me Sean, Aunt Ginny is good at doing them," Rose said, eating a giant Yorkshire pudding at the same time, "She taught both Albus and Arthur how to do them over the summer, just in case James wound him up."

Desert came and was eaten, some of the students ravenous for extra, but Professor Flitwick climbed the pile of books to the lectern and the food disappeared. He took out his wand and then suddenly light flew to the lamps in the Great Hall, ready for his address.

"To our First Years, I want to welcome you to Hogwarts. To our returning students, I want to welcome you back. First things first, the Forbidden Forest is, as by the name, forbidden, even First Years are banned. Mr Filch, the Caretaker, has put a list up of the 498 items that have been banned from this school, which I have been forced to remind you. We have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Cho Chang, who will also be taking the flying lessons and Quidditch refereeing for this year. Finally, in January we will be having some special guests come in from the Ministry. Now I think it is time to get to bed, chip chop!"

The prefects for the Gryffindor table went up to the First Years in order to gather them up, ready to take them up to the Gryffindor tower. They walked up to the tower, avoiding a trick step on one of the staircases, eventually coming to a portrait of a lady known as The Fat Lady.

"Right first years, the password is Golden Snitch – which is ideal for those who follow Quidditch to remember," Dominique Weasley, one of the Prefects, told the Gryffindors. The portrait opened to reveal the common room, into which they all clambered. They came into the common room where they were presented with two staircases. "Boys are the one on the right and girls on the left. Your dorms are at the very top of the staircases."

"Albus, Arthur, Rose, can you stop behind for a second," James said, lounging on the sofa by the fire. Rose, Arthur, Albus and Scorpius stopped to listen to him, allowing the rest of their year to go up to the dorms, "I want to apologise to you."

"Whatever, Bat-Face," Albus said, "You'll probably get a Howler in the morning off Father for your destruction of the Hogwarts Express!"

"Bat-Face eh? At least I'm not friends with a Snake Head!" James said, forgetting the truce that he was about to form with his brother. "You should be in Slytherin with Malfoy and his Snake Head mates."

"Get lost Bat-Face," Scorpius said, turning from the dormitory staircase, "At least we didn't get detention from one of the Professors for every night this week for blowing up the Hogwarts Express."

"Guys, guys, stop the arguing. It's getting on my nerves, you're like Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron!" Arthur said, trying to keep the piece.

"Whatever Snake Head, go moan to your Death Eater father." James snarled, "You are going to get it!"

Albus and Scorpius climbed the stairs to their dorm to join Sean and two other lads in their year. Albus climbed onto his bed, reaching for a piece of parchment and a quill. He turned to Scorpius. "I am going to write to my folks, get them to talk to James."

" _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _Sorting was great. Me, Arthur, Rose and young Scorpius Malfoy have all been sorted into Gryffindor. I almost ended up in Slytherin but thanks to the tips you gave me, the hat took it into account._

 _James has been a little git, he's blown up the Hogwarts Express and got himself a weeks' worth of detentions!_

 _Hope Lily is ok and that Teddy is getting through his Auror training great too. Vic was missing him so much, but there again what can you do with an engaged couple like them pair._

 _You wasn't lying when you mentioned the amount of food at the meal!_

 _Love you so much_

 _Al and Arthur_ "

Albus took it over to the point where his owl, Snowy, was perching in the dormitory and attached it to her leg. After the much-needed introductions to his dorm mates, he lay in bed and had a good night's sleep.

-The Fake Professor-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 04 – Owl Post is received by some people…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **066 / / /** **Publish Date 07** **/03/2017**


	4. Chapter 4

Title **The Fake Professor / / /** Rating **T**

Warnings **Contains mild swearing in this chapter**

-The Fake Professor-

 _Previously on The Fake Professor…_

" _Whatever, Bat-Face," Albus said, "You'll probably get a Howler in the morning off Father for your destruction of the Hogwarts Express!"_

" _Bat-Face eh? At least I'm not friends with a Snake Head!" James said, forgetting the truce that he was about to form with his brother. "You should be in Slytherin with Malfoy and his Snake Head mates."_

" _Get lost Bat-Face," Scorpius said, turning from the dormitory staircase, "At least we didn't get detention from one of the Professors for every night this week for blowing up the Hogwarts Express."_

" _Guys, guys, stop the arguing. It's getting on my nerves, you're like Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron!" Arthur said, trying to keep the piece._

" _Whatever Snake Head, go moan to your Death Eater father." James snarled, "You are going to get it!"_

 _Albus and Scorpius climbed the stairs to their dorm to join Sean and two other lads in their year. Albus climbed onto his bed, reaching for a piece of parchment and a quill. He turned to Scorpius. "I am going to write to my folks, get them to talk to James."_

" _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _Sorting was great. Me, Arthur, Rose and young Scorpius Malfoy have all been sorted into Gryffindor. I almost ended up in Slytherin but thanks to the tips you gave me, the hat took it into account._

 _James has been a little git, he's blown up the Hogwarts Express and got himself a weeks' worth of detentions!_

 _Hope Lily is ok and that Teddy is getting through his Auror training great too. Vic was missing him so much, but there again what can you do with an engaged couple like them pair._

 _You wasn't lying when you mentioned the amount of food at the meal!_

 _Love you so much_

 _Al and Arthur"_

 _Albus took it over to the point where his owl, Snowy, was perching in the dormitory and attached it to her leg. After the much-needed introductions to his dorm mates, he lay in bed and had a good night's sleep._

 **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **2** **nd** **September 2017**

The owls flew into the Great Hall and by the look on the face of James Sirius Potter; he knew he was in trouble. The younger brothers, Arthur Bones and Albus Potter, however, were cheering inside. Arthur because of the fact his older brother was in trouble and Albus because of the sight of his owl, Snowy. When Snowy reached the location of where he was, she swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Albus and then dropped the red enveloped letter to his brother.

"Told you that you would get a Howler!" Albus said gleefully to James, pointing at the red envelope, "Now you're for it!" James opened it, his hand shaking, his mind racing. It was from his father. Now he knew he would be in trouble.

" _JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! How dare you blow up the Hogwarts Express_. _I must warn Ronald and George never to leave things lying around in their shop if you and Fredrick are going to steal them like a pair of Muggle tea leaves. If it wasn't for your mother defending you, I would have yanked you out of Hogwarts quicker than you can say "Weasley". One more toe out of line and you will be back here, or worse!"_ The envelope blew a raspberry and then self-ignited.

The Gryffindor table laughed their heads off at James. "Oi, Bat-Face, how does it feel to be the loser in the family?" Dominique Weasley, the cousin of James and Albus on their maternal side, shouted down the Gryffindor table. Everyone laughed again at the misfortune James was having.

Albus wasn't bothered at the ribbing his brother was taking as he was too busy taking the time to read his letter from his mother.

" _Dear Al_ _and Arthur_

 _Thanks for your letter, hope you're ok? Sorry about that embarrassing creature known as your brother. I blame the Weasley genes in him. I heard that_ _Al_ _hexed him with something that I taught you_ _both whilst you were_ _on the train. Those Bat Bogey Hexes coming from me are quite powerful! Even your Father has had one (there again he was moaning about me retiring from the Harpies!)._

 _Just make sure you don't get into trouble as it is forth year stuff (mainly don't let Professor_ _Chang_ _see it as I've done it to_ _her_ _too_ _– your Father knows why_ _!)_

 _Your father has sent him a Howler so he'll get his punishment, although if you ask me, your father has had a very stressful evening. I don't know why myself, especially as it is Auror business, but I recognize the signs!_

 _Love_

 _Mother"_

 _Ps. Aunt Hermione sends her regards. She was tempted to go and get 'that cretin' (not sure if she means James, Fred, Uncle Ronald or Uncle George) arrested! Susan also says that she will be right behind in the queue!"_

Albus laughed at the thought of his Aunt Hermione coming all the way over to Hogwarts when a small brown owl came into the Great Hall and landed in front of Scorpius. He pulled the newspaper from the beak of the owl and inserted a few bronze Knuts in a pouch on its leg. He scanned the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ then turned to Albus and Rose.

"Here, look at this, looks like someone has broken into Gringotts!" Scorpius said, shoving the article in front of Albus and Rose.

 _ **Theft at Diagon Alley**_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Goblins and Wizards alike were shocked today after a robbery in the Gringotts Bank in London occurred overnight._

 _The theft was committed by a group, per_ _the_ _Auror_ _Department_ _, called The Cruciform. The Daily_ Prophet _tried to get a statement from the Minister for Magic, however his Welcome Witch threatened to hex us into Oblivion._

 _Head Auror, Harry Potter told us that he has got a lead on the suspect who oversaw leading the raid, but will not confirm who it is._ _Will_ _our brave_ _Auror_ _Department_ _, headed by the Chosen One, succeed in capturing The Cruciform? Or will we see war, a war that has not been seen since the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_

 _See Page 2G for more_

"Dad told me and Albus about how he, his friends and the Order of the Phoenix slaughtered Voldemort and his followers in the Battle of Hogwarts," Arthur said to Rose and Scorpius. Scorpius cringed at hearing the word Voldemort, "This Cruciform lot should be easy to beat compared to Death Eaters."

"Al, my Grandfather was a Death Eater, and he ended up getting a lower sentence in Azkaban, especially as he helped name names, and my Father was forced by You-Know-Who to try and kill Dumbledore." Scorpius said, not looking up from his bowl of porridge. "It scares me to think how evil some people are to try and take over the world."

"I'm sorry mate," Albus said, upset that he had dragged up memories from his new friend, "I won't bring it up again."

"Don't worry mate, I meant that Cruciform lot. They are pure evil!" Scorpius said, stowing the newspaper in his bag. Suddenly a group of people at the other end of the Gryffindor table started shouting at a few people on the Slytherin table.

"BREAK IT UP!" Victorie Weasley, Dominique's older sister, shouted, running from a conversation with her cousin Fred, "THE NEXT SLYTHERIN OR GRYFFINDOR TO SHOUT WILL GET A WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTIONS!"

"Oh yes, what are you going to do about this, blood traitor?" a Slytherin seventh year said, standing up, grabbing his wand. Victorie found herself flying backwards across the Great Hall from what seemed to be a nonverbal spell. James stood up and took his wand out.

"James, don't!" Albus said, running to his brother to shield him. "You're no match for a seventh year!" Suddenly Albus felt himself flying across the room, hitting his head, blacking out.

 _ **The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England**_

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2016**_

" _Albus!" James said, ruffling his hair, his broom touching back on the ground. "Are you all right?"_

 _"What happened?" Albus asked, seeing the Golden Snitch in his fingers. "Looks like we won!"_

 _"Uncle George hit a Bludger towards you, just as you got the Snitch." James_ _said, showing concern for his little brother. "You owe me you know, me catching you and stopping you from death."_

" _Do I?" Albus said, tears running down his face, "How do you mean James, I owe you?"_

" _There will be a time when I am in trouble, and you must help me, in the way I helped you," his brother confirmed, "Mom and Dad won't know about this, and you must not tell Lily either about our arrangement."_

" _Why can't I tell Father?" Albus asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to avoid Harry and Ginny fussing over him, although it was too late for fuss as soon as the Bludger hit him, Mrs Weasley was running out of The Burrow towards him._

" _It's a debt to be kept secret between ourselves. A debt for life." James whispered in his ear. "Only you doing the same, protecting me, will absolve that debt."_

 **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **2** **nd** **September 2017**

Albus opened his eyes to see a pack of Weasley cousins surrounding him, all except three people, one with blonde hair, Scorpius, one with messy black hair, his older brother, James and the third one, with messy strawberry blonde hair, his other brother, Arthur.

"You ok Al?" James asked his brother. "You were a little bit silly trying to do that! What made you do it?"

"I was trying to protect you, like you did for me ages ago." Albus said, aware that the Weasleys we're listening in. "You are my big brother you know!"

"Al, I had one of Uncle Georges shield watches on." James explained, "Only an Unforgivable Curse could destroy the Shield Charm on it. And it is my job to protect you, not the other way round!"

"How long have I been here?" Albus asked "What have I missed?"

"You missed Defence Against the Dark Arts Al," Rose said, "Professor Chang was saying about how-"

"Is schoolwork all you can think of Rose?" Louis Weasley interrupted his cousin, annoyed with her doing an impression of her mother, "You don't half take after your mother! Poor Al is in the Hospital Wing, having missed Lunch and Evening Tea and all you can think of is Professor Chang this, Professor Longbottom that!"

"Well sorry I care about my ed-" Rose started

"What's more important?" Arthur interrupted, "Family or boring school work?"

"Family." Rose said, her face dropping, "Sorry Al."

"Anyway, I've spoken to Professor Boot, the head of Slytherin House," Victorie said, "And she has agreed to giving McAvery a month's worth of detentions, which will make it worse for him anyway as he is the Quidditch Captain and Seeker for Slytherin. Nobody attacks a Head Girl or a First Year and gets away with it!"

"Thanks Vic," Albus said, his head hurting, "What happened to you after you went flying?"

"I got a bruised ankle and a bloodied elbow." Victorie replied, nursing her elbow, "You came off worse though"

"Ouch," Albus said, rubbing his head, "Where is Madam Abbott?"

"What's up Al?" James asked. Suddenly he realised that Albus was rubbing his head where he had been injured. "Dom, get Healer Longbottom please." Dominique ran away from the bed to the Healers office, to alert her that Albus was wanting her.

"Headache." Albus said, rubbing his head even more, "and tired." Just as he finished saying that, Healer Longbottom came to where everyone was crowded.

"I think it's time Albus had some rest folks," she said, reaching for a vial in her pocket, passing it to Albus whilst everyone was groaning. "He will be out and about tomorrow."

"Night Al," everyone said, whilst Albus was drinking the vial, allowing him to have a nice, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

-The Fake Professor-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 05 – It is the Flying Lessons for the First Years…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **066 / / /** **Publish Date 08** **/03/2017**


	5. Chapter 5

Title **The Fake Professor / / /** Rating **T**

Warnings **Contains mild swearing in this chapter**

-The Fake Professor-

 _Previously on The Fake Professor…_

" _Thanks Vic," Albus said, his head hurting, "What happened to you after you went flying?"_

" _I got a bruised ankle and a bloodied elbow." Victorie replied, nursing her elbow, "You came off worse though"_

" _Ouch," Albus said, rubbing his head, "Where is Madam Abbott?"_

" _What's up Al?" James asked. Suddenly he realised that Albus was rubbing his head where he had been injured. "Dom, get Healer Longbottom please." Dominique ran away from the bed to the Healers office, to alert her that Albus was wanting her._

" _Headache." Albus said, rubbing his head even more, "and tired." Just as he finished saying that, Healer Longbottom came to where everyone was crowded._

" _I think it's time Albus had some rest folks," she said, reaching for a vial in her pocket, passing it to Albus whilst everyone was groaning. "He will be out and about tomorrow."_

" _Night Al," everyone said, whilst Albus was drinking the vial, allowing him to have a nice, peaceful, dreamless sleep._

 **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **3** **rd** **September 2017**

After a restful night in the Hospital Wing, Albus woke up to see his brother sitting next in a chair next to him. "Morning Al," James said, ruffling his brother's hair, "Do you want me to get Malfoy and Rose to come or are you ok with me?"

"I'm ok with you James." Albus said, smiling that his brother is with him. "Did you mean it yesterday when you said that it was your job to protect me from things and not the other way round?"

James looked at him, giving him a smile. "Yeah, you're my little brother. Even though I wound you up about which house you were to be sorted into, I still care about you. That is, despite what Dad thinks about me sometimes," he said, hugging Albus.

"Well, seeing as we are brothers, can I borrow the Marauders Map over the weekend?" Albus asked, hoping that his brother would give it to him. "There's somewhere I want to explore with Rose and Scorpius."

"Map? What map? I don't know about any map!" James said, acting innocent. "Anyway, I don't trust Malfoy. His Father was a Death Eater and so was his grandfather."

"James," Albus said, sitting up, "I know all about that, but I trust him, as is a friend. Anyway, don't you remember what Father said when he told us about the days of the wars?"

"I said to you pair 'Don't forget that love and friends win over in the end.'" Harry Potter said, walking into the Hospital Wing. "How are you Al?" he asked, walking over to his son.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" James asked his father, messing with his hair again. "I'm sorry for blowing up the Hogwarts Express. I start my detentions for it today."

"I'm alright Father." Albus said, trying his hardest not to cry. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to visit Professors Flitwick and Longbottom about some Auror business, but first thing this morning, I thought I would check up on you Al." Harry said to his sons. "And James, I am sorry I sent the Howler. I have having a bad week at work because of that Skeeter woman. She's had it in for the family for ages. And what's more is your Uncle Percy is under investigation by the Wizengamot!" He passed James a copy of the day's front page of the Daily Prophet to which James read the article.

" _Minister for Magic Under Investigation_

 _By Rita Skeeter._

 _Scandal hit the Ministry today when it was announced that the_ Wizengamot _was intending to investigate the Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley, over claims of allowing corruption in his Auror department. From what our sources have told us, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes have been gaining an unfair advantage over their competitors, GreenMal Contracts, in a bid for the latest contracts for the Auror department. It has been alleged that Wheezes have been using the influence of Harry Potter, having invested over 1000 Galleons in the past, to gain lucrative Ministry contracts. And if so, how long has it been going on?_

 _When the Prophet visited the Auror department to get a statement from Harry Potter about the claims that he was using his investment in WWW to get the edge over GreenMal Contracts, we were told by Potter's wife,_ Daily Prophet _Senior Quidditch Reporter Ginny Potter, to clear off otherwise we would face a Bat Bogey Hex. However, we did notice the bloodied shirt that Mr Potter was wearing when he left the office to kiss his wife. Could it be that Potter has been causing harm to innocent people, or unlikely as it may be, helping people._

 _When the news arrived at the office of the_ Daily Prophet _that one of the people that was injured in the raid on Gringotts yesterday was Chairman of the Board of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Ronald Weasley, speculation was rife over the odds on the Minister covering up for his for brother-in-law's Dark activities, activities that saw the fall of You-Know-Who? And could this corruption in our Auror department help the enemy?"_

"Dad, just ignore that Skeeter woman. She hates you because you and Aunt Hermione found out she had been an unregistered Animagus!" James said, remembering the story that Hermione told him years ago, "Did she ever register as one."

"Your Aunt Hermione, and I quote, keeps saying that 'That Skeeter woman has been told once too many times and deserves to be thrown into Azkaban!'" Harry said in a perfect impression of his sister-in-law. "No matter how many times we warned her, and after three visits to Azkaban, she still won't register as one!"

"Hang on a second. Did you say that Uncle Ron was injured?" Albus suddenly asked, worried about his uncle, "What happened?"

"He was making a deposit at the bank when the Cruciform attacked Gringotts." Harry said, his face straightening up, "Rose got told by Aunt Hermione yesterday evening after you woke up. That's why she won't be in your flying lesson today."

"I bet she's depressed at missing lessons today!" James said, laughing at his cousin behind her back "'Professor Chang is the best teacher in the school.' I'm surprised she hasn't tried to kiss her yet?"

"Hang on? I've got flying lessons today?" Albus interrupted, his eyes lighting up. "Can I go?"

"Just let me speak to Hannah-I mean Healer Longbottom to see if you're fit to leave." Harry said, heading to the Healers office. It felt ages until Healer Longbottom came into the ward. She checked him over and pronounced him suitable to go, at least not before she made him eat a full breakfast or two!

James helped Albus back into his robes and, leaving the Hospital Wing, escorting him as far as the entrance to the Great Hall when they heard footsteps approaching them.

"What is a first year and a third year doing out of class," wheezed the caretaker, Mr Filch. "I think you've both earned yourselves a detention."

"Look here Filch," a voice came from down the corridor, "James Potter was taking his brother down to me at the Quidditch pitch as young Albus Potter had been held in the Hospital Wing last night. I have it on good authority."

"Upon whose authority is it, you jumped up little-ah-Professor Chang ma'am." Mr Filch said, turning, surprised to see Professor Chang, "I caught them sneaking around the corridors."

"It's on the Head Aurors authority that they were out and about." Professor Chang said, noting James and Albus were smiling. "So, you'll be giving no such detentions."

"I'm…I'm sorry Professor Chang!" Filch said, annoyed about his mistake.

"Do you want me to get George Weasley onto you to shove one of his fireworks up your rear, again?" Professor Chang said, looking down on him. "Now do something constructive like finding out if that pilfering poltergeist has nicked one of my Golden Snitches!"

"Yes, I will do that Professor Chang ma'am." Filch quivered, running from Professor Chang, "I'll get him good and proper if he's behind this! I'll get Peeves expelled if it's the last thing I do!"

They waited until Filch had gone around the corner before they decided to talk. "Good, that's got rid of him for a bit. I know for a fact that when your uncle was at school, he, along with his twin, charmed one of their Fireworks to poke Filch up the backside!" Professor Chang said to Albus and James, laughing at the memories. "Anyway, James, I know you've got Charms with Professor Finnegan, so you better go. Albus you're with me."

"Thanks Professor Chang." James said, heading off to the Charms corridor.

Albus and Professor Chang left the entrance hall and headed off to the Quidditch Pitch to find that the Slytherins and Gryffindors were waiting for them, along with 20 brooms that were lying in 2 lines on the ground. Albus stood next to Scorpius and Alice

"Where's Rose?" Scorpius said, turning to Albus, "Not like her to miss a lesson, is it?"

"Did you read today's Prophet?" Albus asked, seeing the crossing of the head Scorpius gave. "Her father has been injured by that Cruciform lot that tried to rob Gringotts."

"Do you think your father will catch them?" Scorpius asked, showing concern for his friends.

"That Rita Skeeter has been giving the family a bad week." Albus said, trying not to cry. "She's attacking Uncle Percy and Father, and who knows what she'll do next!"

"I'm here for you mate if you need to talk." Scorpius said, considering the green eyes Albus has, "Even though your brother doesn't trust me."

"Thanks mate." Albus said shaking his hand.

"Excuse me Professor," Alice said, "You know these broomsticks? Are they the same ones that Hogwarts had when Professor Longbottom was here?"

' _Obviously, Uncle George had told her about the vibrations and misdirection they caused!_ ' Albus thought, trying not to laugh. "The brooms are alright Alice!" He said to her.

"Yes, they are, albeit over the summer, Oliver Wood, Angelina Weasley and I have stripped them and refurbished them!" Professor Chang said, walking up to Alice. She turned to everyone, brandishing a whistle. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

"Now, all you need to do is stick your wand hand out over your broom," she said, ensuring everyone heard her instructions, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone commanded.

The brooms that Albus and Scorpius was stood next to jumped into their hands at once, being two of the very few that did. Alice's broom just simply rolled over on the ground, not listening to her, and Sean Sloper's, one of their fellow Gryffindor first years, hadn't moved at all. It seems Sean didn't have the same skill as his father when it came to flying! One of the Slytherins, Agatha Parkinson, however, had her broom lift itself up and hit her in the face!

"Well I knew yours would do what it was supposed to do," Scorpius said, smiling at Albus, "You have Quidditch running through your veins, your mother being one of the famous Holyhead Harpies and your father being the youngest Gryffindor seeker in the last century!"

"Apparently, your father wasn't bad at Quidditch either," Albus said, "Even though my father lost some of his bones due to somebody called Lockhart."

"When I blow this whistle, what I want you to do is kick off from the ground," Professor Chang said, pointing at the kick off points marked out on the pitch. "Just rise a few feet, and then I want you to come straight back down to the ground, carefully." She took the whistle from round her neck.

However, Alice, who was nervous and jumpy, pushed off without realising, not even hearing anything at all.

"Come back!" Professor Chang shouted, aiming to mount a broom as Alice was rising as fast as a house elf confronted by undergarments. She gasped when she saw Alice slip sideways off the broom, ending up with a thud, a nasty crack and Alice lay face down on the grass in a heap, her leg underneath her. Nobody was concentrating on the broom that flew out of sight.

Professor Chang bent over Alice, muttering things like "Broken knee", "Sprained wrist" and "Grazed elbows."

She conjured a stretcher, levitating Alice onto it, turning to the class. "While I take this young lady to the Hospital Wing, I expect all these brooms to stay on the ground or else!"

As soon as Alice and Professor Chang was out of earshot, Parkinson burst into hysterics, causing the rest of the Slytherins to join in. "Did you see her face, the useless lump?"

"Oi, Parkinson, shut up!" Sean shouted, pulling out his wand, "Alice is worth 10 of you!"

"I wonder who wants this then," Gregory Zabini, another Slytherin shouted, pulling a Golden Snitch out of his pocket. He released it. "Oops!"

Blood was pounding in the ears of Albus, mounting the broom, and kicking off from the ground, flying higher, higher and higher. His seeker reflexes were working out where the Snitch was. The air was rushing through his hair, his robes whipping out behind him. "This is easy! Just like playing Quidditch at home!

Albus saw the Snitch rise in the air and aimed for it, gaining on it, closer and closer, reaching for hit and grabbing it. He aimed his broom to the ground, landing, keeping tight hold of the Snitch.

"ALBUS POTTER!"

His heart sank faster than a Wonski Feint. Professor Longbottom was running toward the students. Albus got to his feet. "I've never seen such a thing like this – how dare you!" Professor Longbottom said, surprised at what he saw. "Potter, follow me, now." Harry caught sight of Parkinson and Zabini, with their triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly, following Professor Longbottom back toward the castle. He was in trouble, wanting to say something, but unable to form the words. He wanted to defend himself, but he couldn't. Professor Longbottom was speeding ahead, not stopping to open doors, forcing Albus to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it.

Up the front steps, up the Grand Entrance inside, and still Professor Longbottom didn't say a word to him. He waved his wand to open doors, marching along corridors after corridors and Albus following him miserably.

Eventually they arrived in the dungeons, ending down a flight of stairs. Professor Longbottom stopping at a door, knocking, standing in the doorway.

"Can I borrow Birch for a minute?" He asked, his arm resting on the door of the Potions classroom. Albus looked worried; worried he had done something wrong.

-The Fake Professor-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 06 – A Shock for Albus…A Prank Played…A visit unexpected for Agent Snakeslayer…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **066 / / /** **Publish Date 09** **/03/2017**


	6. Chapter 6

Title **The Fake Professor / / /** Rating **T**

Warnings **Contains mild swearing in this chapter**

-The Fake Professor-

 _Previously on The Fake Professor…_

 _Albus saw the Snitch rise in the air and aimed for it, gaining on it, closer and closer, reaching for hit and grabbing it. He aimed his broom to the ground, landing, keeping tight hold of the Snitch._

" _ALBUS POTTER!"_

 _His heart sank faster than a Wonski Feint. Professor Longbottom was running toward the students. Albus got to his feet. "I've never seen such a thing like this – how dare you!" Professor Longbottom said, surprised at what he saw. "Potter, follow me, now." Harry caught sight of Parkinson and Zabini, with their triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly, following Professor Longbottom back toward the castle. He was in trouble, wanting to say something, but unable to form the words. He wanted to defend himself, but he couldn't. Professor Longbottom was speeding ahead, not stopping to open doors, forcing Albus to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it._

 _Up the front steps, up the Grand Entrance inside, and still Professor Longbottom didn't say a word to him. He waved his wand to open doors, marching along corridors after corridors and Albus following him miserably._

 _Eventually they arrived in the dungeons, ending down a flight of stairs. Professor Longbottom stopping at a door, knocking, standing in the doorway._

" _Can I borrow Birch for a minute?" He asked, his arm resting on the door of the Potions classroom. Albus looked worried; worried he had done something wrong._

 **Headmasters Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **3** **rd** **September 2017**

Harry left the Hospital Wing, following his two sons, but instead of following them down the corridor to the Great Hall, he disappeared down a secret passageway which would lead him straight to the gargoyle outside the office of Professor Flitwick.

"Levitation" he said to the gargoyle, giving it the password to access the Headmasters office.

"Harry Potter!" Professor Flitwick said, bouncing down from his balcony. "What brings you here?"

"Auror business. I need to speak to Neville if that is alright?" Harry asked, grasping a piece of parchment from his briefcase. "I need to use his services for a case that the department is involved with. I trust this permission from the Minister is alright with you?"

Professor Flitwick looked at the parchment, dropping it into his pocket. "Anything for you is fine by me. Especially when it is to do with one of our students!"

"Thank you, Headmaster." Harry said, shaking his hand, "I'll go and see Neville now, if he is free and if that's alright as it's urgent."

Harry left the Headmasters office, sprinting through the corridors, heading to the greenhouses where he knew Neville would be. He entered Neville's office, hoping he was there. Looking around, he couldn't find Neville so he sat down on a chair near the desk. Suddenly Harry heard footsteps outside the office so he pulled his wand out of his robes, but replaced it when he saw who was coming.

 **Potions Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **3** **rd** **September 2017**

"Can I borrow Birch for a minute?" Professor Longbottom asked, his arm resting on the door of the Potions classroom.

' _I'm getting the cane!'_ Albus thought, worried about what Professor Longbottom was after. ' _I'm in trouble!'_

Suddenly a towering Seventh Year Gryffindor came out of the Potions classroom. Professor Longbottom took them out of the dungeons, through the corridors and the Grand Entrance then into the Herbology classroom. They walked through the door to find that Harry was sitting at Professor Longbottom's desk.

 **Herbology Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **3** **rd** **September 2017**

"Edith Birch, this is Albus Potter. He is your new Seeker!" Professor Longbottom said to her. He turned to Harry and nodded to him. "Harry, your son is one of the best flyers in the First Year. I think he is just as good as you were!"

"Bloody hell!" Edith Birch said. He turned to Harry and smiled. "You're Harry Potter, The youngest Gryffindor Seeker in a Century!"

"Yeah, that's me! Everyone usually associates me with defeating Voldemort, so it's a shock that someone recognises me for Quidditch instead!" Harry said to Edith. "I'm grateful of that really."

"Yeah, I know my Quidditch very well. In fact, your wife has inspired me to want to play professional." Edith said, going red, "I'm hoping the Harpies have a Chaser spot for me in the future!"

"Hang on." Albus said, shaking his head, "I'm on the Quidditch team? I thought that First Years wasn't allowed to play Quidditch?"

"Believe me, when I was your age, I was surprised to be offered a spot on the Quidditch team!" Harry told his son. He turned to Professor Longbottom, "What happened?"

"Alice injured herself by falling off a broom, so Professor Chang took her to the Hospital Wing." Professor Longbottom explained, "Anyway, I was looking out of my window and saw that one of the Slytherin students had stolen a Snitch from the Quidditch stores. Al flew after it and caught it and that's how it became evident he has your skill."

"Blimey Al," Harry said to his son, "I didn't realise the everyone v Weasley annual game at The Burrow had forged your skills! You are just like me, breaking the rules and then getting a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'll send Florence up to Hogwarts with your Firestar later in the week."

"Thanks Father." Al said, smiling at the thought of his broomstick being brought to Hogwarts and being the new Seeker for Gryffindor. "Can I tell Rose and Scorpius?"

"Rose will know because your mother and I are seeing your Uncle Ron later, so we can kill two birds with one curse." Harry said, ruffling the hair of his younger son. "As for Scorpius, I'll let you decide what to do."

"What about James?" Albus asked, worried about what his brother would say, "Who will tell him?"

"As Captain, I will tell our Beaters, along with the rest of the team, the good news at lunchtime." Edith said, pulling out a piece of parchment from her robes. She turned to Harry, "By the way, Mr Potter. Can you get your wife to give me an autograph?"

"Edith, I can do better than that." Harry said, smiling, "I can promise you that if Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup this year, I will get my wife to help coach you to Harpies standards."

"Anyway Al, Birch, get out of here." Professor Longbottom said, smiling. "Expect an owl from Edith with the date and time of practice in the next few days!" He turned to Harry, smiling. "You sure do know how to keep us on top form!"

"Thanks Neville." Harry said, pulling a file out of his battered briefcase, "Anyway. We'll get on to business."

Albus saw Harry put his briefcase on Professor Longbottoms desk, but could see nothing else as the door slammed shut, not allowing the outside to see inside.

" _Muffilto_ " Harry said, ensuring that nobody could hear their conversation. He turned to Neville. "This is of the utmost importance. Both Albus and Ginny are in danger."

"Are you joking? I thought it had been too quiet recently." Neville said, shaking his head, "Apart from that Cruciform lot, showing up in Diagon Alley and attacking Ron, then the fight here at breakfast yesterday that injured Al, it seems too quiet!"

"I know mate." Harry said, his voice breaking. "I'm worried that it's connected, but I don't know how. I've got Susan and Terry shaking down leads in the Ministry, but I don't know whom I can trust. Teddy is training, but I will have him working Hogsmeade after Christmas. To top it off, I've heard rumours of a mole in the department, that's why I need your help."

"I can help you in any way that you need me." Neville said, "It has been getting kind of dull here at Hogwarts."

"We're reactivating Snakeslayer." Harry said, standing up, passing Neville a piece of parchment. "Burn this when you've read it."

With that, Harry stood up and walked out, leaving Neville to his thoughts.

 **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **3** **rd** **September 2017**

The afternoon went slowly, first because of Professor Binns droning on about goblin revolts in History of Magic, then because of a Muggle Studies class with Professor Figg, so boring that Albus fell asleep in.

Eventually it came to dinnertime so the First Year Gryffindors joined their housemates in the Great Hall. Albus and Scorpius sat down next to Alice and Sean. Scorpius pulled a note out of his pocket and his face dropped.

"Are you alright mate?" Albus asked Scorpius, noticing the upset face on Scorpius.

He forced the note back into his robes; annoyed and yet relieved that Albus had noticed it. "Yeah, I'm alright. Anyway, it's not like I'm the only one with news in our group! Come on Potter," Scorpius said, looking at his friend. "You've been bursting to tell me something all afternoon, especially after Professor Longbottom pulled you out of flying lessons!"

"Ok. I'll tell you," Albus said, weighing up his options. "You know the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. I've only gone and become their new Seeker!"

"Surely you can't be serious?" Sean said, dropping his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I am serious, and don't call me Shirley." Alice said, laughing. She noticed Scorpius looked confused. "It's a joke from a Muggle movie that Mr Weasley watched with me and Al once on an old telly that he repaired. He watches it in his shed where there's little magic."

"Father used to say that the 'Weasley family were Muggle-lovers'." Scorpius said, doing an impression of his father, shaking his head. "The way I see it, however, is your family is really cool!"

"They sound it!" Sean piped up, "Anyway, you fly to get that Snitch because of the snake heads and Longbottom made you Seeker? And in first year too? That's pretty amazing!"

"I start my training next week," said Albus, showing Alice, Sean and Scorpius the note "Just promise me one thing though. Don't tell anyone about it until after the game!"

"I promise on Merlin's left ear!" Scorpius said, in awe of his friend. ' _It's a pity I didn't do the same!'_ he thought, eating a roast potato, _'But looking at Al, he's a natural at Quidditch. Must be the Potter genes that he got from his father_ '

After what felt a while, James and his cousin, Fred Weasley now came over to Albus, grabbing his shoulder. "I hear some congratulations is in order, my dear little brother," said James in a low voice. "Birch caught us at lunch time, said we had a team meeting. She told us then that you, an ickle firstie, was the new Seeker. You seem to be as bad as Dad!"

"We're on the team too as Beaters." Fred said, in a voice only detectable to the four of them. "I've a feeling Birch will train us to death this year!

"From what Croxley was saying, she is going after this year and she wants us to win that Quidditch Cup this year," said James. "You must be as good as Birch made out, apparently Professor Longbottom was laying down the law in the team meeting!"

"Anyway, if you'll excuse us, we're off to terrorise Filch." Fred said, menacingly, "We've got some new Wheezy products to test out!"

Fred dropped a Galleon in front of Albus, bending down so only he could hear him. "Meet us in the Room of Requirement when the coin gives a time, Seeker. It can be found on the sixth floor. James will put the Cloak and Map in your trunk tonight."

"Will do Fred." Albus said, quiet as a mouse, "I'll be there!"

After what felt ages everyone in the Great Hall heard a bang. Students jumped up from their meals to find Mr Filch running into the Great Hall with a squadron of Pygmy Puffs following him, not on the ground but by air!

"Get these pink things away!" Mr Filch shouted, running around trying to find a space where the Pygmy Puffs wouldn't find him. Everyone laughed, seeing the discomfort Mr Filch was enduring. Albus turned to the door to find his Fred and James smiling at him. He left the table to speak to James.

"What have you done to the Pygmy Puffs?" Albus asked, confused but smiling, "I didn't know they could fly!"

"Normally they can't, but they can with the Levitation Rings that Uncle Ron developed," Fred said, laughing at Professor Finnegan vanishing the Pygmy Puffs away from Mr Filch, "They have an incredible ability to fly!"

"Think _Wingardium Leviosa_ but in a ring." James said, worried as Professor Finnegan had managed to vanish them completely away. "They even work with humans. It would make it easy to do it without brooms!"

"How do they work?" Albus asked, fingering the galleon that Fred gave him. Suddenly James levitated off the ground.

"Remember that galleon I gave you?" Fred asked, smiling, "It's hooked up to them. James is wearing a Levitation Ring on his arm, underneath his robes." Suddenly Albus stopped fingering the galleon and James dropped to the ground.

"POTTER, WEASLEY AND POTTER!" Mr Filch shouted, limping towards James, Fred and Albus. "You've gained yourself a detention each!" Albus couldn't help his face drop. He ran, upset, to Gryffindor Tower, through the portrait, and up to his dorms. He saw Rose and Scorpius come in.

"Rose!" Albus said, jumping off the bed to hug his cousin. "It's only been a day and I've missed my cousin! How's Uncle Ron?"

"Al! You look better already!" Rose said, jumping on Sean's bed. "He's alright. According to Healer Kumar, Madam Longbottom's assistant, he should recover from the attack. I hope Uncle Harry catches whoever did it!"

"Fathers been here today, but he was heading to see you, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione this evening as he had some news himself." Albus said, lying on his bed. "You missed our first Flying Lessons today with Professor Chang!"

"Did I?" Rose asked, her face dropping. "How were they?"

"Al has only gone and got himself on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as their new Seeker!" Scorpius said, suddenly covering his mouth when he realised what he had said.

"Surely you can't be serious?" Rose asked, shocked at the revelation. "You. Seeker. Quidditch?"

"Yes, I am!" Al said, "Longbottom caught me catching a snitch that the Slytherins had nicked and lo and behold, I'm on the Quidditch team!"

As the rain lashed at the Gryffindor tower, little did they expect to have a busy few weeks ahead!

-The Fake Professor-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 07 – A Betrothal to Lily…a new Minister…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **066 / / /** **Publish Date 10** **/03/2017**


	7. Chapter 7

Title **The Fake Professor / / /** Rating **T**

Warnings **Contains mild swearing in this chapter**

 _This is the last of the prewritten chapters, and if I am honest, I must admit that I had kind of lost my love for this story at this point, so that is why the chapters are shorter from now on!_

-The Fake Professor-

 _Previously on The Fake Professor…_

" _POTTER, WEASLEY AND POTTER!" Mr Filch shouted, limping towards James, Fred and Albus. "You've gained yourself a detention each!" Albus couldn't help his face drop. He ran, upset, to Gryffindor Tower, through the portrait, and up to his dorms. He saw Rose and Scorpius come in._

" _Rose!" Albus said, jumping off the bed to hug his cousin. "It's only been a day and I've missed my cousin! How's Uncle Ron?"_

" _Al! You look better already!" Rose said, jumping on Sean's bed. "He's alright. According to Healer Kumar, Madam Longbottom's assistant, he should recover from the attack. I hope Uncle Harry catches whoever did it!"_

" _Fathers been here today, but he was heading to see you, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione this evening as he had some news himself." Albus said, lying on his bed. "You missed our first Flying Lessons today with Professor Chang!"_

" _Did I?" Rose asked, her face dropping. "How were they?"_

" _Al has only gone and got himself on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as their new Seeker!" Scorpius said, suddenly covering his mouth when he realised what he had said._

" _Surely you can't be serious?" Rose asked, shocked at the revelation. "You. Seeker. Quidditch?"_

" _Yes, I am!" Al said, "Longbottom caught me catching a snitch that the Slytherins had nicked and lo and behold, I'm on the Quidditch team!"_

 _As the rain lashed at the Gryffindor tower, little did they expect to have a busy few weeks ahead!_

 **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **18** **th** **September 2017**

The first few weeks at Hogwarts had flew by for the combined Potter/Bones family, with James joining his cousins Fred and Molly Weasley in their new method of causing mischief, with James and Fred clearly channelling their namesakes and the sense of humour and pranks that had come from both the Marauders and the Weasley Twins before them.

Amelia and Arthur had spent significant amounts of their time in the school library working their hardest on assignments that the Professors had set, with a helping hand going towards the efforts of keeping the combined trio of families in the Exceeds Expectations/Outstanding range in their subjects, pleasing their Professors.

In fact, out of all the Potter/Bones family that were at Hogwarts, Albus was the only one who had a harder time of things. Having been picked for the Quidditch team, his studies, and attendance at a club which ran weekly by his Aunt, Hermione Weasley, combined with the stress that both his brother James and his cousin Fred put upon her caused him to lose his temper, because of their pranking of him incessantly, resulting in his getting a detention with his Head of House, Professor Longbottom.

Sitting down to breakfast, Albus saw the Daily Prophet had arrived. Sharing with his cousin, Rose, he saw the headline that had made his friend, Scorpius, cheer out loud.

" _ **Malfoy**_ _ **for Minister of Magic**_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _History was made early this morning in the chambers of the Wizengamot, with results coming in for the first ever election for Minister of Magic, made by the Wizarding population of Great Britain. The election consisted of three candidates._

 _The first candidate was Wizengamot member Draco Malfoy, being backed by his political opponent, Harry Potter. Malfoy, previously of the Dark Alliance, was involved in scandal earlier this year when his sister-in-law, Daphne Boot (nee Greengrass) used the Imperius Curse to lure the Chief Warlock, Percival Weasley._

 _Story continued on Page 2-10 and page 18"_

As Albus watched his new friend get up from the Gryffindor table to see their Head of House, he suddenly heard his half-sister, Amelia, squeal in joy.

"Yes, I will Colin!" Amelia shouted, full of glee. "I will marry you!" She dragged her fiancé out of the Great Hall in order to get some peace.

' _At least she is celebrating something different from Lord Malfoy getting the Minister of Magic position.'_

 **Malfoy Manor, Swindon, England**

 **18** **th** **September 2017**

Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass) woke up in the house that she had lived in since she had married her husband, Draco Malfoy, safe in the knowledge that her one child was at Hogwarts and that the other one, her six-year-old daughter, Cassiopeia, was asleep at her ancestral home, Greengrass Manor, on a sleepover with her parents, Cyrus and Melina Greengrass.

She had asked her parents the previous day if they would be able to look after Cassie as she knew that her husband was going to have a big night, especially as the Wizengamot was going to announce in the Wizengamot chambers the results of the election thanks to the new law allowing the election of the Minister of Magic.

She saw an owl carrying a copy of the mornings Daily Prophet newspaper. Opening it cautiously, worried about the news it contained, she smiled when she read the headline from the early morning.

Suddenly she heard the crack of apparition and, turning around, saw her husband with a massive smile on his face, walking into the Drawing Room.

"Hello Mr Minister."

Something told Draco that he would be busy all day…and that the effect of the actions would be something that happen nine months later…

-The Fake Professor-

 _Coming Up in Chapter_ _08_ _-_ _Albus_ _plays in his first Quidditch Match and Amelia teams up with James for a bet…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **066 / / /** **Publish Date 11** **/03/2017**


	8. Chapter 8

Title **The Fake Professor / / /** Rating **T**

Warnings **Contains mild swearing in this chapter**

-The Fake Professor-

 _Previously on The Fake Professor…_

" _ **Malfoy**_ _ **for Minister of Magic**_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _History was made early this morning in the chambers of the Wizengamot, with results coming in for the first ever election for Minister of Magic, made by the Wizarding population of Great Britain. The election consisted of three candidates._

 _The first candidate was Wizengamot member Draco Malfoy, being backed by his political opponent, Harry Potter. Malfoy, previously of the Dark Alliance, was involved in scandal earlier this year when his sister-in-law, Daphne Boot (nee Greengrass) used the Imperius Curse to lure the Chief Warlock, Percival Weasley._

 _Story continued on Page 2-10 and page 18"_

 _As Albus watched his new friend get up from the Gryffindor table to see their Head of House, he suddenly heard his half-sister, Amelia, squeal in joy._

" _Yes, I will Colin!" Amelia shouted, full of glee. "I will marry you!" She dragged her fiancé out of the Great Hall in order to get some peace._

' _At least she is celebrating something different from Lord Malfoy getting the Minister of Magic position.'_

 ** _Quidditch Stadium, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

 ** _12_ _th_ _November 2017_**

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.

Thanks to the knowledge given to him by his parents, Albus learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.

He had spent time with the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, practicing his skills and he could honestly confirm that he was game ready.

The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

In the locker room, everyone was getting themselves ready to play Quidditch when Albus saw something weird on the map that his father owned. ' _Chin Chang? In the middle of the Quidditch field? That is not something that I had expected to see on the map.'_

Remembering that he should speak to his father about it when he next saw it, he mounted his broom and flew out to a large amount of applause from Gryffindor House, the entire crowd being one of celebration, even thought they had not won yet!

Eventually the game started, after the request for a clean game to be played, Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins, the players from Gryffindor House scoring goals left right and centre in the game.

Eventually Albus saw a signal from Birch to head for the snitch and, by using a move that he hadn't used since last Christmas, he took his broom from the height it was into a vertical spin, the downturn being faster than ever before.

Skimming the grass, he watched as his opponent hit the ground, but before he could grab the snitch, he felt a Bludger which had been hit by his brother James hit his side, leaving the broom to carry on into the stand.

' _I'm going to kill that brother of mine!'_ was Albus's last thought as he blacked out…

 _ **Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **10th December 2017**_

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and James and Fred found themselves gaining points from Professor Flitwick in how they had charmed the snow to become snowballs, and then repeatedly bounce around the Great Hall.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms.

"Won't be long until we head home!" Rose asked Albus, who was working on his essay for Professor Chang. "Do you know if Uncle Harry is still inviting us on Boxing Day?"

"Yes Rosie, dad is. Professor Longbottom, Frank and Alice are also coming around too!" Albus replied.

"Maybe you could try flirting with Frank again!" Arthur teased his cousin, bobbing his tongue out.

When they left Common Room after doing a lot of studying, ready for the winter examinations, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Albus asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, young Albus."

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

Albus knew that he would have to speak to his father about the Chin Chang situation during the school holidays, but little would he expect the holidays to bring up one surprise…

-The Fake Professor-

 _Coming Up in Chapter_ _0_ _9_ _-_ _The_ _Big Boxing Day Argument…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **066 / / /** **Publish Date 12** **/03/2017**


	9. Chapter 9

Title **The Fake Professor / / /** Rating **T**

Warnings **Contains mild swearing in this chapter**

-The Fake Professor-

 _Previously on The Fake Professor…_

" _Won't be long until we head home!" Rose asked Albus, who was working on his essay for Professor Chang. "Do you know if Uncle Harry is still inviting us on Boxing Day?"_

" _Yes Rosie, dad is. Professor Longbottom, Frank and Alice are also coming around too!" Albus replied._

" _Maybe you could try flirting with Frank again!" Arthur teased his cousin, bobbing his tongue out._

 _When they left Common Room after doing a lot of studying, ready for the winter examinations, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it._

 _"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Albus asked, sticking his head through the branches._

 _"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, young Albus."_

 _"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."_

 _The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles._

 _Albus knew that he would have to speak to his father about the Chin Chang situation during the school holidays, but little would he expect the holidays to bring up one surprise…_

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **26**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2017**_

The winter holidays had gone fast for Albus and the latest batch of Hogwarts intake, but no matter how many times Albus tried to get his father alone, he was unable to do so.

Albus had noticed, however, that his father, godbrother Teddy, his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, and his mother Susan, had been spending several days seeing each other in the study in Grimmauld Place, making arrangements for things that were closed door and had anti-eavesdropping measures.

Not even a supply of Extendable Ears from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had gotten through the Auror graded blocking spells and anti-eavesdropping measures, including some from the Black Family Grimoire that Teddy had applied to the room.

One of the days of the holidays, Albus saw his Uncle Ron open an envelope that an owl which was unknown to him had delivered, the quintet being headed to the office for one of their frequent discussions as soon as Ron opened the envelope.

Things came to a head, however, on Boxing Day, however, when his father had told a joke to his Uncle Ron, one which fell flat on its head.

"That's it Potter"! Ron snarled across the room, reaching for his wand, "You brainwash my sister into falling in love with you, you don't take responsibility for your kid's misbehaviour and you try and chat up MY wife at work when was meant to meet up with me for lunch!"

"Ronald! Harry wasn't chatting me up." Hermione said, stepping in front of him, "My team has been working quite closely with the Auror Department to stop this Cruciform group before they attack people! Now will you calm down and behave yourself?"

"I don't have to listen to a filthy, jumped up, bushy haired Mudblood like you." Ron snarled, pushing her aside. Harry and Ginny reached for their wands.

"You are never going to be forgiven," Ginny said, her eyes flaming at the attitude of her brother, "How dare you call my friend that name. You are nothing but a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach. And for your information, 19 years ago, Harry and I fell in love, again."

Ginny went up to Ron and slapped him. "And for your information Ronald, if you didn't actively encourage my son to play up by giving him stuff like the exploding coal," she continued, Ron nursing where his sister slapped him, "We wouldn't be blaming anyone. But as you did encourage him, you need to take a share of the responsibility."

"Don't you dare lecture me on responsibility." Ron shouted, his temper risen higher than what everyone had expected, "You and Potter get all the fame in this household, and what do I get. I get a sodding Order of Merlin, 2nd Class, whereas him, he gets an Order of Merlin 1st Class because he's Harry freaking Potter. And you, you got famous for being Harry Potters wife!"

"You wouldn't be like this if you hadn't downed a whole bottle of Firewhiskey." Ginny screamed. Albus, Rose and Scorpius walked in, shocked at what Ron was doing.

"Gin," Harry said, calm and collected, trying not to let his emotions show to his wife, "I don't think the kids, or Hermione needs to see this. I suggest you take them to The Burrow now to see Molly as Ron needs to calm down."

"I don't need to calm down Potter!" Ron snarled, his grip on his wand getting tighter. "I am fed up of you telling me to calm down, or interfere in my family's business."

"And you," Ron continued, turning to face Scorpius, pointing at him, "If you, Malfoy, so much as even touch my daughters hand, or any other part of her, and I will make it so you were never born! Do you understand me?"

Ron stomped out of Number 12, Grimmauld Place with Harry in pursuit. "Still following me Potter?" Ron shouted.

He disapparated from the Square, intent on one destination, leaving only a piece of parchment on the ground. Harry ran to pick it up, and gulped…

…It was the calling card of The Cruciform.

Albus was unaware, however, that despite the argument, other things were in play…things that his father had planned since a certain meeting…or that his mother Susan had stepped out of the house under a disillusion charm…

-The Fake Professor-

 _Coming Up in Chapter_ _10_ _-_ _The_ _Day After The Argument…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **066 / / /** **Publish Date 13** **/03/2017**


	10. Chapter 10

Title **The Fake Professor / / /** Rating **T**

Warnings **Contains mild swearing in this chapter**

-The Fake Professor-

 _Previously on The Fake Professor…_

" _You wouldn't be like this if you hadn't downed a whole bottle of Firewhiskey." Ginny screamed. Albus, Rose and Scorpius walked in, shocked at what Ron was doing._

" _Gin," Harry said, calm and collected, trying not to let his emotions show to his wife, "I don't think the kids, or Hermione needs to see this. I suggest you take them to The Burrow now to see Molly as Ron needs to calm down."_

" _I don't need to calm down Potter!" Ron snarled, his grip on his wand getting tighter. "I am fed up of you telling me to calm down, or interfere in my family's business."_

" _And you," Ron continued, turning to face Scorpius, pointing at him, "If you, Malfoy, so much as even touch my daughters hand, or any other part of her, and I will make it so you were never born! Do you understand me?"_

 _Ron stomped out of Number 12, Grimmauld Place with Harry in pursuit. "Still following me Potter?" Ron shouted._

 _He disapparated from the Square, intent on one destination, leaving only a piece of parchment on the ground. Harry ran to pick it up, and gulped…_

… _It was the calling card of The Cruciform._

 _Albus was unaware, however, that despite the argument, other things were in play…things that his father had planned since a certain meeting…or that his mother Susan had stepped out of the house under a disillusion charm…_

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **27**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2017**_

Following the tense evening meal, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and a returning Susan decided the next day to play some games with the children.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Ginny shouted from downstairs. Albus was panicking, trying to find a place to hide. He saw the wardrobe door was partly open in the study so ran into it.

He closed the door behind him, hoping to hide himself, when suddenly he noticed a bowl on top of a small plinth. He put his face closer to it, hoping to look at what was inside when it pulled him into it. Suddenly his vision went cloudy and then disappeared, showing his bedroom and his six year old self, lying on a bed.

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2011**_

Six-year-old Albus turned to Ginny, reaching for her necklace. "What's that?" he asked, stroking the mare.

"The mare is my Patronus, and the stag is your Father's" she said, taking the necklace off so Albus could touch it. "Your Father was taught it by Teddy's Father, back when he was at Hogwarts. I learnt how to do it because someone special taught me."

"Who?" he asked, stroking the mare, looking at Ginny, confirming what she thought, a spitting image of her husband, "Who was it that taught you?"

"Let me tell you a story my dear." Ginny said, tucking the six-year-old Albus into bed, not noticing that Harry was at the door, watching her, "Once upon a time there was an evil wizard called Voldemort, who was wanting to rule our world. But one day he went to kill a family. Most of all though, he wanted to stop someone who threatened him."

"Who was that?" Albus asked, "Was it another bad man?"

"No. It was someone who would grow up to be kind and loving" Ginny said, lying on the bed next to her son, "Someone who ended up having two beautiful boys, and a lovely daughter."

"Anyway, this bad man called Voldemort was scary, scary enough to come into this family's house where he did something bad." Harry said, walking into the bedroom. Ginny looked at him, noticing the tear in his eye, "He killed the Mother and the Father, but when he tried to kill the baby, he couldn't."

"Do you know who the baby was?" Albus asked Ginny and Harry, "Was it someone famous?"

"I know who was," Ginny told her son, "Your Father knows him quite well too. It was someone called Harry Potter, or as the story called him, The Boy Who Lived. When people heard about it they celebrated, celebrated because little Harry Potter had stopped the bad wizard."

"Anyway, a few years later, a little girl called Ginny Weasley was in bed with her mother, asking for a story." Harry said, watching Ginny get comfortable, "A choice was given, The All Girl Quidditch Team or The Boy Who Lived. Now that little girl was restless and asked if she could be told both. So that night, the girl was told about the story about The Boy Who Lived and dreamt of him every night."

"Suddenly one day he popped up in the middle of Platform 9 and 10 at Kings Cross, asking the little girl's mother how to get onto the platform. So the mother took the little girl and The Boy Who Lived and took them onto Platform 9 3/4." Ginny said, a tear falling at the memory, "That girl's mother is your Nanny Weasley."

"The little girl was too young to go to Hogwarts that year, but the next year she came, and she was so shy!" Harry said, remembering that year, "A few years later, The Boy Who Loved set up a club called Dumbledore's Army, because the Defence teacher was not very good at her job!"

"That's where I learnt how to do a Patronus." Ginny said, reaching for her wand, "The words Expecto Patronum, and a happy thought, would do it."

The mare, produced by Ginny, went over and lay next to Harry's stag, looking at each other affectionately.

"Anyway, a few years later, the evil Voldemort came to Hogwarts and started the Battle of Hogwarts, and with the help of your Uncle Ronald and Aunt Hermione, with Uncle Neville and your Mother, Auntie Luna and help from other friends and family, we defeated Voldemort forever."

"And that's when the Chosen One became all mine" Ginny said, standing up and cuddling Harry, "Because the Stag helped the Mare become happy, once and for ever."

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **27**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2017**_

Suddenly the room became cloudy and the young family fell out of view. Albus suddenly found himself back in the study at Number 12, Grimmauld Place to find his Father sitting at the desk next to where he had fell.

"Hey Al, are you ok?" Harry asked, pulling out of his pocket a bar of Honeydukes chocolate, "I remember the rough landing the first time I went in a Pensive."

"What's a Pensive?" Albus asked, his green eyes stared into his father's. "And what was a young me and a young you and Mother doing in there?"

"The Pensive helps people review their memories. Sometimes when Lily is in bed, and you and James were at Hogwarts, your Mother and I will look back on the good times." Harry said, his wand coming out of his pocket, reaching to his temple. "This Pensive is very old because it was owned by the Headmaster when I was at Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore, but given to me by my Head of House, Professor McGonagall when she became Headmistress. Here's an example of a memory years ago. Quickly as I hear your mother coming up the stairs to find you!"

Harry placed the memory that he had extracted into the Pensive, stirring it with his wand. He pulled Albus forward towards the Pensive where they fell in together. A cloud formed, turning into the memory.

 _ **The Chapel, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **September 1999**_

It was the day that students were traditionally returning to Hogwarts, but most of the Hogwarts Professors were there for a specific purpose, the purpose of a wedding between Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.

Watching the vows take place, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall was in tears as Harry and Ginny said their vows.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be your wife?" The wizard asked Harry, who replied in the affirmative. The wizard turned to Ginny. "Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter, to be your husband?"

"I do!" Ginny said to the wizard, she then turned to Harry and said, "Harry Potter, I have always, and will always love you with my whole heart."

"Then in that case, I declare you bonded for life." The wizard said, making the silk like scarlet colour glow round their hands.

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **27**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2017**_

It all became cloudy again, when the Pensive returned Harry and Albus back to the study. Albus was lying on his back. Harry got on the floor, tickling his son who was laughing, with Harry beaming. "Rough landing sport?" Harry asked, turning to find the study door opening.

"Got you!" Ginny said, walking over to Albus, wanting to see what the ruckus was about. She noticed the door where the Pensive was and turned to Harry.

"What was you showing him?" Ginny asked, interested, "Last thing I remember seeing was when I told him our story."

"He saw that," Harry said, pulling the memory out from the Pensive with his wand, reinserting it to his temple. "I decided afterwards to show Albus our wedding day. He is so like me in some ways, yet when I was his age, I found a thing called the Mirror of Erised."

"You know, I have a feeling spring term will be interesting for him," Ginny said to Harry. She turned to Albus, grabbing his hand and helping him into the seat Harry was next to. "You know Al, don't tell James this, but you might see Teddy and Harry next week when you go back to Hogwarts"

"Wicked. I get to be taught by him. Just wait until Sean and Elsie get back to Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts this term!" Albus said, cuddling Harry, "Uncle Neville made a hint to Alison about this at the party Uncle Ron didn't come to yesterday."

Ginny grimaced at the hearing of her brother's name, but didn't show it to Albus as she didn't want to upset him. She was worried.

-The Fake Professor-

 ** _IMPORTANT NOTE -_** _The Fake Professor is about to go on its midseason break, but don't worry, it will be returning around the end of April with a bang!_

 _Coming Up in Chapter 11 - The Return to Hogwarts..._

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **066 / / /** **Publish Date 14** **/03/2017**


End file.
